


Murder Mind future

by amithegamer1



Series: Murder Mind [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Old writing of the series.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Murder Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090250
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

As Ava opens the door, she two officers standing in front of her door. "Well Hello, Officers?" Ava says, casually before the officers could say anything, a man quickly turns Ava around and pins her to the wall. Ava didn't fight back, she recognized the man.

"Ava Sharpe, you under arrest for the murder of Vincent Sobel," The captain says, causing Ava to tilt her head at the name, but she didn't say anything or fight back.

"Daddy?" A voice says, causing Ava to lightly smile, as looked at the woman, and watched The captain facial expression change, when he saw her daughter standing in front of him with an oversized formal shirt and nothing else.

"Read her the orders," Quentin says, causing the officer to nod.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you-" The officers say, handcuffing Ava.

"Hey, Sir" Ava says, causing Quentin to turn around.

"What?" He asks, as Ava smirks.

"In my opinion, that is the worst way to finally meet you," Ava says, as the officer takes her out of the house, Quentin sighs before looking at her daughter.

"Sara what's the hell?" Quentin asks, it takes Sara back a little.

"What do you mean what the hell?! What are you doing here? Why did you arrest her?" Sara asks, Quentin shakes his head.

"Baby girl you wouldn't understand," Quentin says, as Sara shrugs.

"Try me," Sara says, causing Quentin to sigh.

"Look The department believes she was the one who Vincent Sobel," Quentin says, causing Sara to tilt her head.

"Dinah's Ex?" Sara asks, as her father nods, causing Sara to stand up straight, and cross her arms.

"Why do you have to believe she did it?" Sara asked, causing Quentin to shake his head, and laugh.

"Oh Sara I don't believe, I know"

-

When the officer takes Ava outside, and puts her in the police car, and drives off, as he drives, he was about to hand Ava the handcuff key, but then saw she was already out of the handcuffs, he clears his throat.

"Miss Sharpe, do you want me to take you to Damian's place?" The man asks as Ava shakes her head.

"No, call Nora, I want to see how far this can go," Ava says, nonchalantly, causing the driver to nod, and continue driving to the department.

-

"I might have lied a little bit," Ava says, when she was sure Sara left the room, causing Quentin to look at her.

"About what?" Quentin asks, causing Laurel on another side of the glass stands up.

"About the worst way to meet you, I'm for sure this is the best way to meet,"


	2. Chapter 2

"I should have slapped you," she says rolling her eyes then looked at Ava who smirked.

"Knowing you, you would have liked it huh?" She says as Ava shrugs Sara shakes her head and pinch the bridge of her nose.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry for blaming you for that murder," Quentin says, as Ava nods.

"It's alright, sir," Ava says, as Ava heard a clicking noise, she turns to Quentin.

"Get down," Ava says, firmly, as Quentin nods and getting down before he hearing glass shatter.

Quentin watch the blonde fight the unwanted guest, How she blocked every punch, how she hit them back, it was real, Quentin was about to get up when he saw the guest had a knife, but it was too late, Ava already slit their throat.

"Yeah, I might have killed someone," Ava says, calmly, as Quentin moves, beside her and looks at the body.

"Who are you?" Quentin asks, looking at the blonde, who nonchalantly shrugs.

"Ava Sharpe, the same woman you been knowing," Ava says, too calm for Quentin liking her voice was cold.

"No there's something else, and I'm going to find out and gets far away from my daughter," Quentin says, firmly


	4. Chapter 4

Sara raised her brow as she watched Ava put down her phone and a beat starts playing.

"There's always that one person that will always have your heart" Ava sang, moving toward Sara, with a grin, as Sara rolls her eyes.

"You never see it coming 'cause you're blinded from the start" Ava sang, as Ava takes Sara's hands and wraps it around her neck.

"Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see" Ava sang, as Sara laughs.

"Oh baby, ooh" Ava sang, Sara, shakes her head, with an amused smile.

"See, I don't know 'bout y'all, but I know about us and, uh" Ava sang, smiling, giving a look telling Sara to sing this part with her.

"It's the only way we know how to rock I don't know 'bout y'all, but I know about us and, uh  
It's the only way we know how to rock" they sang,

"Do you remember, girl? I was the one who gave you your first kiss. 'Cause I remember, girl I was the one who said, "Put your lips like this" Even before all the fame. And people screaming your name. Girl, I was there when you were my baby,"

"It started when we were younger, you were mine" Sara sang, as Ava smiles.

"my boo," Ava sang, as Sara shakes her head, and smiles.

"Now another brother's taken over, but it's still in your eyes. Even though we used to argue, it's alright. I know we haven't seen each other in a while. But you will always be my boo. I was in love with you when we were younger, you were mine," Ava and Sara sang,

"And I see it from time to time, I still feel like my boo. And I can see it no matter how I try to hide my boo. And even though there's another man who's in my life. You will always be my boo," Sara and Ava sang, with amuses smiles, dancing around the room.

"Yes, I remember, boy. 'Cause after we kissed, I could only think about your lips. Yes, I remember, boy. The moment I knew you were the one I could spend my life with. Even before all the fame. And people screaming your name. I was there. And you were my baby," Sara sang, laughing.

"It started when we were younger, you were mine. Now another brother's taken over, but it's still in your eyes. Even though we used to argue, it's alright. I know we haven't seen each other in a while. But you will always be my boo," They sang, 

"I was in love with you when we were younger, you were mine. And I see it from time to time, I still feel like. And I can see it no matter how I try to hide. And even though there's another man who's in my life," Ava and Sara sang, in too deep but no stopping...

"You will always be my Oh, my oh, my oh, my oh, my, my boo! My oh, my oh, my oh, my oh, my boo, Ava sang, with an amusing smile, as Sara laughs.

"It started when we were younger, you were mine. Now another brother's taken over, but it's still in your eyes. Even though we used to argue, it's alright. I know we haven't seen each other in a while. But you will always be my boo," Ava and Sara sang, actually falling? Or an act?

"I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and, uh. It's the only way we know how to rock. I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and, uh. It's the only way we know how to rock. It started when we were younger. My boo," Ava and Sara sang,


	5. Chapter 5

"It's either me or Sara," Ava says, forcing on her book.

"And you don't want it to be her," Nora says, softly, causing Ava to freeze,

"Ava admit you fell for her," Nora says, as Ava shakes her head, and let out a bitter chuckle.

"You admit you fell for Ray," Ava says, as Nora's face falls before she shakes her head with an amuses smile.

"Fuck it, I did, I fell for that sweet idiot!" Nora says, like a laugh, being looking at Ava.

"Your turn?" Nora says, softly, as Ava shakes her head.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, one-sided sure, but two...." Ava says, watching her hands over her face.

"You can't stop what the heart wants," Nora says, as Ava shakes her head, and lets a bitter laugh.

"But my dad can," Ava says, as Nora laughs.

"You would kill your own dad for her Aves, that's how much you love her," Nora says, as Ava's phone rings and Ava's ring tone starts playing, causing Nora to tilt her head, and pout.

"My boo?" Nora asks as Ava blushes.

"Shut up," Ava says, grabbing her phone, causing Nora to roll her eyes and laughs.


End file.
